Calling Out to You
by FaymosAmos
Summary: Voldemort was defeated by Harry over the summer, and it's the Golden Trio's last year at Hogwarts. Everything should be perfect, so why is Hermione becoming more estranged from her best friends? And why are there still so many crimes being committed? Thin
1. Chapter 1: Hanging Out

Chapter 1: Hanging Out

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione waved her wand frantically towards the figure charging at her. She gave a small squeak of dismay when she saw Ron pause in his headlong rush towards her to throw up a warding spell, blocking her attack.

Whirling away from his determined gaze, she gave a small shriek as she started running. She could barely make out Harry and Hagrid's figure skipping stones on the glassy surface of the lake as she called out their names for help. If she concentrated hard, she may be able to run fast enough away from Ron to the safety of her friends. But the many days spent studying did not help in her endeavor to outrun anyone, let alone someone who worked out everyday for quidditch.

As she approached the lake, Ron gave a terrifying roar as he tackled her to the muddy ground, twisting so that he took the brunt of the fall. Rolling to a stop, Hermione laid there helpless with Ron looming over her, a wicked grin stretched across his face.

"You really thought you could outrun me?" he laughed as he scooped Hermione up and dumped her unceremoniously over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded as she tried to hide a laugh by pounding her fists against his back, "you let me down right this instance!"

Ron's hold on her legs tightened for a moment before he started strolling towards Harry and Hagrid. "Oy, Harry! What should I do with her now?"

Harry stepped out of the lake and smiled at the sight Ron and Hermione made, both covered in mud. He mulled over his options, "We could take her with us on our brooms and give her a tour of Hogwarts. You know how much she hates flying. Or we could…"

Hagrid shook his head at the three teenagers as he started to wade out of the lake, "I knew yer shouldn't 'ave given 'em those candied grapes." He murmured to himself. "Never could trust anythin' Fred an' George gave yer ter eat, I always say."

"But you guys were only purple for a few hours!" Hermione wailed as she pounded on Ron's back some more. "How was I supposed to know that they'd put a spell on them?"

"How were you supposed to know…?" Ron shook his head in disbelief, "bloody hell, Hermione. For a smart girl, you can be pretty thick."

"Well, I think you need a little dip in the lake." Harry waved his wand at the muddy Hermione, "Wingardium leviosa." Slowly, she lifted off of Ron's shoulder to hover a few feet above the lake.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione pleaded, "I'll never listen to Fred and George again! I'll treat both of you to ice cream and butterbeers! I'll stop nagging you about homework!"

"Say that we're smarter than you." Ron grinned.

"But you're not smarter than…" Hermione automatically answered. Before she could finish her sentence, Harry started to lower her more rapidly towards the water. "Ok, ok! Stop! I'll say it!" She made a face, "You're both smarter than me." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you said." Harry prodded.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are smarter than me!"

Harry and Ron laughed as her feet touched solid ground. Even Hagrid chuckled as Hermione feigned indignation as she cast a cleaning spell upon Ron and herself.

It was good to see Harry and Ron smiling again, Hermione thought to herself as she gazed proudly at her best friends, even if it was at her own expense. They had all gone through so much this past summer, finally defeating Voldemort in an intense and isolated showdown that seemed to last an eternity. Everyone involved had come out slightly changed by the experience, even herself. Hermione shook her head, clearing her mind of such dark thoughts. "What's past is past, what's done is done," she whispered to herself as she followed Harry and Ron into Hagrid's hut.

The trio were on their backs staring up into the blue sky, birds singing in a nearby tree. The sun shone brightly, warming their relaxed bodies as they searched the clouds for familiar shapes.

"I miss this." Hermione sighed after pointing out a quill-shaped cloud. "I miss hanging out with you guys."

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Harry turned his head to look at her, brushing at the grass tickling his nose, "we always hang out."

"Not like we used to." Hermione tried to explain, "Now that you two have girlfriends, we haven't really hung out the way we used to."

"Sure we have." Ron sat up and looked over at Hermione. "We hung out a few nights ago."

"Well, I supposed if you consider tutoring you for a Potions quiz hanging out." Hermione shrugged, "I'm really happy for both of you, and I'm not complaining, but I don't think your girlfriends like me very much."

"That's ridiculous, 'Mione." Ron looked hurt. "They just don't know you yet. Plus, you haven't been Miss Friendliness, either. Didn't they ask you to go shopping with them today at Hogsmeade for the Halloween Ball?"

"I turned them down because I already have everything I need, silly." Hermione sounded a little exasperated.

"But you didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with us last weekend for lunch, either." Harry pointed out.

"That's because I had a Head's meeting with Dumbledore, and I had to go over last minute plans for the Halloween Ball with Malfoy." Hermione gave up trying to make them understand, "Never mind what I said. I guess I'm just feeling a little melancholy because it's our last year."

"Malfoy isn't giving you any trouble, is he?" Ron asked, frowning at just the thought of the blond snake.

"Oh, not at all." Hermione placated, "I don't see him very much, and when we do meet, he's been surprisingly pleasant towards me."

"Malfoy?" Harry arched a brow, "being 'pleasant'? Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Well, 'pleasant' may be stretching it a bit, but he has been a lot more civil." Hermione stretched her hand towards the sky, spreading her fingers open. "Which means that he only insults me every other time we meet."

"I still can't believe you have to share a common room and a bathroom with the git." Ron picked at the grass, "you sure he hasn't tried anything, 'Mione?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Ron. And like I told you at the beginning of the year, I can handle anything that little ferret can dish out."

After a pause, Harry propped himself up on his elbow, a questioning look in his eyes, "Who are you going to the Halloween Ball with, Hermione?"

"Oh, that." She refused to meet Harry and Ron's gaze, "Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Dumbledore was talking about improving interhouse-relations, so in actual fact he was the one who chose my date." Hermione fell silent, firmly keeping her eyes on the clouds above.

"Um, so who is it?" Ron encouraged her to continue, his curiosity piqued by her reluctance to give a name.

"Well, seeing as the…" Hermione shifted uneasily and sat up. She took a deep breath, then another.

"Go on, we're listening." Ron started to get impatient, "why won't you just say his name? It's not like you have to go with Malfoy." 

Hermione stiffened visibly at the name, and gave a hurried glance at her best friends before looking down at the grass.

"No way." Harry sat up from his reclining position.

"Bloody hell." Ron looked horrified.

"Well, seeing as the Head Girl is from Gryffindor and the Head Boy is from Slytherin." Hermione glanced at them again, "And considering how hard it is for both houses to get along, Dumbledore decided that it would be best if we were to attend the Ball together. You know, to set a good example for the rest of the houses."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, speechless after their initial outburst.

"Well, isn't this fitting?" said a drawling voice from behind the trio, "I say, I never imagined that I'd find filth sitting in the dirt. It suits you, Granger, it really does."


	2. Chapter 2: Irritating the Idiot Duo

Chapter 2: Irritating the Idiot Duo

Draco didn't know when he started to think for himself. Perhaps it had been during his third year at Hogwarts when Hermione had given him what he'd been asking for and socked him. It was as if after that incident, he had woken up from a listless dream. Little by little, he started to question his father's obsessive loyalty towards Voldemort, which, in turn, led him to question everything his father had taught him. Not that he had taught Draco much at all. Lucius was always busy with one thing or another when he wasn't disciplining Draco for weakness. Out of the three things that Lucius had ingrained into Draco's mind at a very young age, only one still held true.

"Money really can give you everything you would ever want." A wry Pansy held up an expensive yet tacky necklace to Draco. "Can you believe your mother sent me this?"

"Impressive." Draco glanced at the sparkling bauble, "I think this is the most absurd gift yet."

"Really, Draco." Pansy placed the necklace back into it's box, "can't you just tell your mother that a relationship between us isn't going to work out?"

"I've tried," Draco took a bite of breakfast before continuing, "she just claims that I'm too young to understand my own heart," he rolled his eyes "or something along those lines."

"That's a mother for you. They never want their babies to grow up." Pansy's tinkling laugh floated through the great hall, "so is everything ready for the Halloween Ball tonight?"

"Yeah," Draco replied noncommittally as he finished his breakfast, "I just need to go over some things with Granger before the prefects start with the decorations." He stood up from his seat and stretched languidly. "Speaking of which, I should talk to her soon. It's bad enough that I have to spend all evening with her."

"I thought you two were getting along this year," Pansy cocked her head to the side inquisitively, "Weren't you the one who was complaining about why she'd have to grow up to be so pretty?"

"That's only between you and me, Pansy dearest," Draco gave a small smile before leaning down towards her ear, "If other people knew what I really thought about her, my reputation as the Slytherin Prince would be shot." He straightened and brushed away invisible crumbs on his clothes. "Besides, just because I consider her attractive doesn't mean that I like her."

"Is that why you're always so nasty to the Idiot Duo?" Pansy questioned as she grabbed a muffin, "You're jealous of their relationship with Granger!" Draco ruffled Pansy's hair affectionately before he grabbed the muffin out of her hands and stuffed it into her laughing mouth.

"That's so ridiculous that I'm not even going to reply." Draco strolled towards the door, giving a wave to Pansy before he headed towards the library. He figured that there was enough time to finish his Potions assignment before starting his search for Hermione. Besides, she'd most likely be in the library studying for next week's classes.

Draco was extremely annoyed as he trudged up the hill towards the three figures sitting in the grass. Why was Granger never where he predicted her to be?

"… considering how hard it is for both houses to get along, Dumbledore decided that it would be best if we were to attend the Ball together. You know, to set a good example for the rest of the houses."

Judging from the expressions on Potter and Weasley's face, the news of Hermione's escort for the Halloween Ball had been unknown until just a moment ago. Her best friends, it seemed, were against the idea, and completely disgusted by the thought of spending an evening with him.

Surprisingly, he almost felt sorry for Hermione at the moment. Almost. Draco took one last step towards the threesome before opening his mouth.

"Well, isn't this fitting? I say, I never imagined that I'd find filth sitting in the dirt. It suits you Granger, it really does." He saw Hermione jerk in surprise at his voice before she cringed imperceptibly. Somehow, this last action irritated him more than seeing Potter and Weasley leap to their feet at the sound of his voice. He ignored the advancing boys as he continued to insult his date, "If you wanted to roll in the filth you're so akin to, you could have done it in the courtyard instead of all the way out here."

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Ron glared at the blond, hands flexing as if imagining them wrapped around the Slytherin's neck.

"Was I speaking to you, Weasel?" the irritation within Draco receded a bit as he observed Weasley grow red in the face.

"You'd better watch it," growled Harry.

Draco's irritation disappeared almost completely the way it did every time he got under Potter's skin. How could he upset the two boys even more?

"Just because you're Hermione's date," Draco saw Ron shudder at the words Harry were speaking, "doesn't mean that…"

Sudden inspiration hit Draco as he tuned out the threats Potter and Weasley were making towards him. His brain went into overtime as he put pieces of information into a formula that would infuriate the Idiot Duo.

"Are you two about done yet?" Draco took on an air of boredom as he walked around the seething boys. He crouched down next to Hermione, staring at her intently before she reluctantly looked at him. "I need to go over some last minute details with you for the Halloween Ball," he paused for a moment, "sweet Granger."

"Sweet?" she choked out, staring at him as if he had sprouted a furry tail.

"Indeed," he took her hand and stood her up, snickering inwardly at the growling sounds he heard from Ron, "you smell like the sweetest flower in bloom."

"You're mental!" Ron pushed between the couple, breaking Draco's lingering hold on Hermione's hand, "Hermione's not sweet, and you… you're just trying to get Harry an' me mad!"

"I'm not sweet?" Hermione glared daggers at a flustered Ron who started backing away from her instantly.

"The Weasel obviously has no eyes," Draco sniffed, "you have a smile as sweet as the sugar…"

"Puh-lease," Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes, "don't think I'm going to fall for something so trite." She sighed, eying the three boys with mistrust.

"Well, come on then." Hermione stomped past Draco towards the Great Hall. "Not sweet, indeed." She snorted as she passed by a deflated Ron.

Draco gave the Idiot Duo a triumphant smirk as he sauntered past them, "I can see why you're so popular with the ladies, Weasley." He nodded to an astonished Harry. "Later, Potter."

Draco was in high spirits as he caught up to Hermione. Knowing that they were still in full view of the Idiot Duo, he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was so caught up in her annoyance of Ron that she didn't realize whom she was walking with until he pulled her closer to him. Immediately, she pushed him away, whirling to face him just as they reached the doors to Hogwarts.

"Cut it out, Malfoy." She growled, "I don't know what you were trying to pull back there, but if I were you, I'd be really careful, unless you want to find my hands wrapped around your neck." She glowered at him icily, "Or do you want a black eye?"

"Well if I had a choice, what I would really like to find," Draco advanced on Hermione, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "is your arms around my neck."

"Huh?" Hermione's eyes widened in alarm as she started to back away from him slowly before asking cautiously, "is something wrong with you?"

"Of course not," Draco crowded Hermione until her back hit the stone wall, "I just thought that since you're my date tonight, we should get better acquainted."

"Come again?"

Ignoring the incredulous look she was giving him, Draco brushed a wayward curl away from Hermione's face before tracing a finger along her jaw. He marveled at how small she was. He had expected such a fiery and determined personality to be found within a taller and more robust girl. He was bewildered; Hermione shouldn't have felt so delicate and fragile when ensnared in his arms. He shouldn't feel as if he wanted to protect her from everything.

Where were these sudden unfamiliar feelings coming from? Draco fought to maintain control over himself, resisting the temptation to hug her to him and never let go. She was the irritating little know-it-all who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, for Merlin's-sake!

Oblivious to the inner struggle the boy in front of her was going through, Hermione's breath caught in her chest as he leaned down towards her face. Her eyes closed of their own accord as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, sending unexpected shivers throughout her body before he whispered, "But why would I waste my time on a silly and naive little muggle-born girl like you?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Halloween Ball

Chapter 3: The Halloween Ball

It was late afternoon, and the sun shone brightly down on the small town of Hogsmeade as energetic Hogwart students entered and exited the various shops scattered around town. Everybody was caught up in his or her own excitement, and before long Hogwarts students began to trickle back towards the horseless carriages that would bring them back to their school for the preparation of the Halloween Ball. No one paid any attention to the owl flying high above the chattering townsfolk.

The owl hooted softly three times as it flew into a dark alleyway, releasing a scrap of parchment that had been clenched tightly in it's grasp. A pale arm stretched up from the shadows, a ruby ring gleaming darkly as the fluttering paper was seized. A pair of hazel eyes quickly scanned the note before handing it to her companion.

"So they've started," the girl with the hazel eyes' soft melodic voice was tinged with excitement.

"It appears so," light green eyes flashed with satisfaction before bringing a wand up to the parchment, destroying it with a light tap. "Now all we do is wait, and continue fulfilling the responsibilities we have been appointed."

"How long do you suppose it will last?" hazel eyes asked as she fingered her ruby ring. It glowed softly before the two figures cloaked in shadows started moving towards the entrance of the alley.

"Are you talking about the elimination of the targets, or our deception?"

"Our deception."

"As long as it takes." The resonant voice replied before stepping into the daylight.

No one noticed two Ravenclaw girls from Hogwarts stepping out from the depths of a gloomy alleyway before blending into the crowd.

"Silly and naïve?" Hermione stomped around her room, her scheduled study time going to waste seeing as she was too upset to concentrate. She needed time to figure out what in Merlin's name had happened at the entrance of Hogwarts. It had been hours since Malfoy had cornered her, and the image of his face in such close proximity was imprinted in her mind, especially the sight of his eyes. He had seemed so different as he gazed down at her, almost nice, before he ruined it with his unexpected and unnecessary comment. "The nerve of the prat!"

She really had no one but herself to blame, though, Hermione sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She must have had a break in sanity to have allowed him to get the upper hand in that situation. But really, what was he thinking to have put her in that situation in the first place?

Malfoy's sudden effort to be semi-charming threw her equilibrium. It broke all the rules of their current hate-hate relationship, leaving her clueless as how to proceed next. If he had bothered to follow the unspoken rules they both normally followed, she would have just insulted him back. But he didn't! She didn't know whether she should follow up on her earlier threats to strangle him, if she should brush it off as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, or if she should be nicer to him. And if there was one thing that disturbed Hermione the most, it was not knowing what was going on.

And to make matters worse, there was still the growing rift between herself and her best friends. Her plan to talk to them about it had not worked out at all. It had started out small at the beginning of the school year with Harry and Ron wanting to spend time with their newfound girlfriends, but they seemed to be excluding and forgetting her more and more. Pretty soon, she'd be nothing more than an acquaintance they greeted in passing.

She tried to console herself; it was understandable that they were growing apart. There was no longer the threat of Voldemort hanging over their lives, and they were growing older with changing interests. If she were told a few months ago that her friendship would be disintegrating, she would have laughed in that person's face.

She really did try to get along with Harry and Ron's girlfriends, but they seemed determined to dislike her. Maybe she wasn't making a big enough effort to be pleasant to the two Ravenclaws. She vowed that she would be all pleasantness to them tonight at the Halloween Ball.

Hermione heaved another sigh and began to rub at her temples. A pounding ache had formed behind her eyes, ready to transform into a migraine. She decided the best thing to do at this point was to take a nap so that she would be ready to face tonight's challenges.

Draco relaxed into the tub of hot water. Decorations and setting up for the Halloween Ball had gone better then expected, even with Peeves the Poltergeist causing havoc every which way. He chuckled as he remembered Peeves dumping a tray of chocolate pudding on an irate Hermione. If the Red Baron hadn't shown up at that moment, he would've sworn Hermione was going to either explode, hex that poltergeist into oblivion, or both.

The thought of Hermione sobered him and he sunk deeper into the sandalwood-scented water. What had gotten into him this afternoon? He had been acting completely insane. Sure he was attracted to her, such a beautiful and confident girl would fascinate any seventeen-year-old boy. But he was a Malfoy, and he'd been with girls more beautiful and more confident then that Granger. Maybe all the pressure from his mother to propose to Pansy was giving him a new surge of hormones. It was as if his body knew that his bachelorhood was at a risk of disappearing and it was retaliating by upping the amount of hormones he was used to, resulting in scrawny know-it-alls transforming into alluring sirens. That was it! It was his hormones that made him act as he did.

"But Potter and Weasley don't seem to have a problem with keeping their hands to themselves," a little voice in the back of his head whispered insistently. "That's because they're blundering fools, and wouldn't know the value of a girl like Hermione if she were the last girl in the wizarding world!" he argued adamantly.

He slipped out of the tub and wrapped a towel low around his waist before walking to the fogged mirror. He wiped a spot clear and gazed at his reflection. His face was flushed from the hot bath he had just taken and his body was covered with sheen of moisture. Growing older had added inches to his height and broadened his shoulders, while quidditch kept his body lean and fit. 

"Hermione should feel lucky that such a good looking guy like me even thinks about her once in awhile," Draco muttered as he started to dry off, "who does she think she is?"

The Halloween Ball was just starting its first song when Hermione and Draco stepped into the room together. As was requested by Dumbledore, they walked to the middle of the room arm in arm, and started swaying in time to the slow ballad. All eyes were on them as they moved across the dance floor. Before long, other couples joined them.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the top of Hermione's head. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since she had stepped out of her room, looking like a golden angel, complete with two delicate wings sprouting from her back. She had swept past him, totally disregarding his presence. How dare she ignore him? Unconsciously, his arms tightened around her, drawing her nearer.

Hermione glanced up at him with an annoyed expression. Why had he pulled her to him so closely? What was he planning now? He should have come to the ball dressed as a ferret, though she had to admit, he did look quite dashing as Lucifer, all dressed in black with tiny red horns protruding from his forehead. Not that she noticed or cared one bit. Thank goodness the song was ending.

"Thank you for the dance, Malfoy." She smiled sweetly at him before discretely stomping on his foot.

"Mother of Merlin!" he hissed as he jerked back, hopping on his uninjured foot as a loud and fast song came on. Before he could recover from the pain and retaliate, Hermione blew him a kiss and slipped away.

Half an hour later with the Halloween Ball in full swing, Hermione finally found Harry and Ron. They were at the refreshment table waiting for their dates to return from the little lady's room. Harry was dressed as a Gryffendor quidditch player, and Ron was dressed as a one-eyed pirate.

"…nice costume, Harry." Hermione greeted them both with a quick hug.

"I kinda forgot I needed a costume for the Ball." Harry explained, "but you look great, Hermione!"

"Yeah, like an angel." Ron said in one-eyed wonder.

"That's because I am an angel." Hermione shook her head as she grabbed a cup of punch. "Really, Ronald."

"Well, I knew that," Ron started to blush, "it's just that you really do look like an angel, all sweet and…"

"I thought you said I wasn't sweet." Hermione reminded him.

"Look, about that, Hermione," Ron started to explain.

"Ronnie!" arms came around from behind him and pulled him in for a hug, "I can't get over how handsome you are as a pirate!"

"And I can't get over how beautiful you are all the time, Lorelei." Explanation forgotten, he pulled his girlfriend in for a quick kiss. She looked exactly like Little Bo Peep, with every blond curl groomed to perfection.

"Oh." Lorelei caught sight of Hermione, "Hello, Hermione. That's such a lovely gown you have on."

"Why, thank you Lorelei." Hermione was surprised by the compliment. "You look..."

"But you know, I don't think the coloring is quite right for you." Lorelei continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken, "Don't you think so, Vivien?"

"Yes, I do believe you're right, Lorelei," a sultry voice answered from behind Hermione. "It's a little too pale for you, and the cut of the dress isn't as flattering as it could be, either."

Vivien stepped around Hermione and into Harry's arms, "I missed you, darling." She was dressed to kill as a vampire, in a long tight black dress.

"I missed you too, sweetie," Harry gave her a peck on the cheek before pulling back, "But I think Hemione looks great." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Oh, of course she looks good." Lorelei agreed enthusiastically, "On the whole, she looks great."

"But she didn't pay any attention to the details," Vivien pointed out, her light green eyes swept down Hermione's frame in a critical manner, "Look at her hair. It would look so much better and more credible if her hair were down in curls. Angels are natural creatures who never put their hair up. Ever." Her own dark brown locks were swept up in a sleek bun, matching her predatory vampire costume.

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure how to respond.

"And angels' wings are much larger and longer than that." Lorelei continued, "If you really were an angel, then the length of each wing should at the very least be equal to your height. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to fly."

Hermione stood there, wanting to make a snappy comment, but knowing that whatever she said would upset Harry and Ron. It was a Halloween costume, for Merlin's sake. Not a Potion's assignment.

"I don't think Granger plans on flying anywhere tonight." Draco appeared at Hermione's side, grasping her elbow tightly in his hand, "If you'll excuse us, Dumbledore needs to talk to Granger right away." Before Harry or Ron could protest, he had steered Hermione away.

"Do you always listen in on other people's conversations?" Hermione wrenched her elbow away from Draco. "Or are you always this rude? Oh, wait. I just answered my own question."

"Say what you will, Granger, I just need to deliver Dumbledore's message. He's waiting in his office," Draco sneered before stalking off.

"Self-absorbed prick." Hermione muttered as she picked her way towards the exit.

Hermione made her way quickly through the deserted halls to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting for her at the base of the statue, her face more somber than usual.

"This way, Miss Granger." She started up the stairs. Hermione's confusion escalated when she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. The usual twinkle in his eyes had disappeared.

"Please sit, Miss Granger." Dumbledore instructed, "I'm afraid that what I am about to tell you is of the gravest matter."

Hermione felt Professor McGonagall put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before Dumbledore continued.

"Just an hour ago, there were reports of illegal use of magic in your home. The Ministry of Magic sent someone over to investigate. Your parent's were found dead."


	4. Chapter 4: Abandoned in Her Moment of

Chapter 4: Abandoned in Her Moment of Need

Hermione blinked once.

Twice.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say…"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "You're parents were killed tonight."

"That's not possible." Hermione stood quickly, dislodging McGonagall's hand. "Harry killed Voldemort. No one else would want my parents gone. Why would anyone want to kill my parents? They're just two ordinary people. Two Muggles. They're dentists. That's ridiculous. Why would anyone want to kill two Muggle dentists? Harry killed Voldemort. Didn't he?" Her frantic rambling came to a stop as she sent a pleading gaze towards both professors.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Professor McGonagall's eyes were filled with pain as she watched her top student absorb the information.

"I don't understand," Hermione whispered. She crumpled to the ground, staring at nothing. Somehow, she kept from crying. She needed to be strong. She needed to find out who did this to her parents.

"It wasn't Voldemort," Dumbledore's grave voice penetrated the fog of turmoil that Hermione was in. "It was definitely the work of a wizard, or wizards, but it wasn't Voldemort."

"Do you know for sure?" Hermione stood slowly.

"Yes. Powerful magic leaves behind a residue, similar to a fingerprint, and this wasn't Voldemort," Dumbledore took a letter from his pocket and placed it on his desk.

"I remember reading something about that when we were trying to find out more about Voldemort," Hermione mumbled. "The residue doesn't last very long, but the more powerful the magic, the longer it lasts."

"Here is the letter I received from the Ministry of Magic. Take it, Hermione. You should know the truth."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione clutched the letter tightly as if it was her lifeline, and she was drowning. "I think I need to be alone right now."

She walked out of his office in a daze, with both professors looking on in concern. She walked, not knowing where she was going. She needed Harry and Ron. They would help her though this. They would keep the darkness that threatened to engulf her, at bay. Those thoughts kept her sane. It kept her from breaking down.

She made her way slowly back to the Great Hall. Music pumping, bodies swaying, lights flashing. None of this registered in her mind. She searched the sea of bodies for the faces of Harry and Ron, letter still clutched in her hand, unread. She saw them close to the exit, faces flushed with excitement as they danced with their girlfriends. 

The sight of the two girls made her hesitate. But it wasn't enough to stop her. She needed her best friends now more than ever. She needed their understanding. She needed the comfort only they could give. Paying no heed to the dirty looks she was being given, she pushed through the mass of writhing bodies. So intent on getting to her best friends, she ran headlong into Lorelei.

"Watch it, 'Mione!" Ron scolded as he caught the stumbling Lorelei. 

"Ow! Oh, I've twisted my ankle!" Lorelei whimpered. 

"You did that on purpose!" Vivien accused. "You deliberately pushed her. Harry and I both saw it. Right Harry?"

"I need to talk to you guys," Hermione face was pale. "I need your help."

"Well, she didn't push her… more like ran into her," Harry tried to avoid the fight he could sense approaching. He head felt a little fuzzy due to the firewhisky Vivien and Lorelei had sweet-talked him and Ron into spiking the punch with.

"She was looking directly at Lorelei, and then deliberately ran into her!" Vivien's face was a mottled red.

"It hurts so much!" Lorelei cried out piteously as she tried to walk with Ron's assistance. He helped her to a nearby chair.

"Why you go and do that for, Hermione?" Ron was angry. "I know you don't get along with Lorelei, but you didn't have to hurt her. You're just jealous that we have girlfriends and you don't have a boyfriend."

"I need your help," Hermione repeated, almost desperately.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. It's always about you, isn't it? Well, let me tell you something, Hermione. Stop being such a nagging harpy, and get that pole out of your ass. What could you need help with, anyways? Do you need us to help with the Transfiguration project? If anyone needs help at the moment, it's the person who you've injured. Lorelei."

Ron met Hermione's gaze. One moment she was looking at him with pain in her eyes, the next, it was as if he had disappeared. She didn't seem to see him. This wasn't right. Normally Hermione would be spitting fireballs, not acting as if he didn't exist. He backed up in surprise before Harry cut in.

"C'mon, 'Mione, can't you take a joke?" Harry laughed as he tried to smooth things over half-heartedly. "You're so uptight all the time, you need to loosen up. You need to stop being such a nightmare to everyone. So what if we don't have perfect scores? Why can't we take some time off from studying without you harassing us? You need to learn how to go with the flow of things. What?" Harry turned to Ron, who had been nudging him insistently.

"Shut up!" Ron was growing alarmed. He had been watching Hermione, and the more Harry talked, the blanker her face became.

Hermione's hold on the letter tightened infinitesimally. She was alone now. There was no one who could help her. She needed to get out of here. Slowly, almost trancelike, she walked out of the Great Hall, blocking out the chattering voices from the crowd that had gathered during their fight.

She was deaf to the world, isolated in her own shell of hurt. Somehow, she made her way to the top of the astronomy tower. The wind was biting and cut right through her thin gown, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything at all except for the pain that was tearing through her heart.

She looked out into the distance, the beautiful moonlit view lost to her. Her parents were gone. Her laughing, animated, doting parents were no more. She started to shake from the cold that started to consume her deep inside. Alone and trembling, she let out a wail of grief. She slid to the ground. Tears streaked down her face. No one heard her cry.

No one heard her agonizing call.

Except for one person.

It had been an hour since he had delivered his message to Hermione, and Draco was bored. He wandered through the Great Hall, weaving around the dancing bodies when he caught sight of her. He could tell she was distressed. Her face was pale, and she walked as if not knowing where she was. He saw her plowing through the throng of people towards her goal.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Draco muttered to himself as he followed at a distance. He saw her with the Idiot Duo, and it appeared as if they were yelling at her. Curious as to why Hermione wasn't reacting and putting those two prats in their place, he followed her out of the Great Hall.

The astronomy tower? Why in bloody hell would she need to go to such an isolated area? He watched as she stared out into the distance, then jumped as she let out a sudden keening howl of heartache.

He was uncertain of what to do. She lay in a heap on the ground like a broken angel. This weeping couldn't be the result of the Idiot Duo and their big mouths, could it? Should he go out and ask her what's wrong? Should he go and make fun of her for showing such weakness to him? He stepped out of the shadows still undecided of his plan of action.

"Granger."

She froze at the sound of his voice.

He still didn't know what to do, or what to say. So he waited.

She stared at the ground for what seemed like hours before she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyelashes glittered in the moonlight, spiked with tears. Her face was streaked with the evidence of her misery, reflecting the soft moonlight. Her eyes were a pool of darkest brown that seemed to call out to him.

Draco's breath caught in his chest. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. A yearning to hold and comfort her grew in his heart. And never one to deny himself, that's exactly what he did.

Her gaze was now centered back on the ground as he crouched before her. Sounds of her attempt to halt her own tears reached him. Gently, he encircled her in his arms, warming her just the tiniest bit.

"Shh…" he stroked her hair. "It's ok."

Those two words of understanding broke the tenacious hold of control she had. Without another thought, she threw her arms around him. She sobbed uncontrollably, the unread letter still clutched tightly in her hand, soaking the front of Draco's shirt.

"It's alright," he crooned to her. "Everything's going to be alright."


	5. Chapter 5: Altered Dreams

Chapter 5: Altered Dreams

Hermione woke up with a start. She was lying on the common room couch, neatly tucked in by a Slytherin blanket. She blinked owlishly up at the dark ceiling. Why wasn't she in her own room?

Everything came rushing back to her. Her parents were gone.

"No." she whispered as she curled into a tight ball. "This can't be happening. It's all a bad dream." She pinched herself hard, but no matter how hard she pinched, she didn't wake up. Frantically, she searched for something to occupy her mind, anything to keep from feeling the loss of her parents. The Transfiguration essay McGonagall had assigned. The sweater she needed to return to Harry. Hmm... better not think about Harry or Ron, either. The Potions project due next month. The prefect duties she had to go over. The laundry she needed to do. The… wait a minute.

"How did I get here?" The last thing she remembered was going to the astronomy tower. Then a figure with stormy gray eyes had stepped out from the shadows and held her with strong comforting arms. Who was it?

Malfoy?

But he hated her.

She sat up on the couch, noticing the exact person who she had been thinking about sleeping in one of the chairs. He looked extremely uncomfortable in that position. Could it have been Malfoy who had tried to comfort her?

It couldn't have been.

As if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes opened. Concern showed briefly in the gray orbs before a curtain was drawn, and all emotion was erased from view. He stretched languidly before her.

"How are you feeling?" his voice was soft and gentle.

"Alright, I guess." Hermione shrugged. "What happened?"

"You cried yourself to sleep." Now it was Draco's turn to shrug, "and since I didn't have my wand with me, I had to carry you back. Your room wouldn't let me in without your permission, so I had to make do with the couch."

"Oh." Hermione looked down at her hands, "Thank you."

He gazed at her for a few moments, eyes unreadable in the firelight. "Why were you crying?"

She looked at him in surprise, and then quickly looked away, trying to hide the flash of pain at the thought of her parents.

"Why do you care?" she replied far more gruffly then she intended, brushing away the tears that were starting to form. Damn. Why did she have to start crying in front of him again?

"I don't care," Draco went and sat next to Hermione, "but I think you owe me at least that much for crying all over me. Here." He handed her a handkerchief.

"I… my…" Hermione blew her nose, and then handed the handkerchief back to Draco. He looked at her in disgust, refusing to take the used hanky. "my parents were murdered."

Silence.

"How..." Draco hesitated, but a morbid curiosity pushed him onward, "how were they killed?"

"They were cursed…"

"By the Dark Lord?" Draco interrupted, fear flashing through his eyes.

"No," Hermione stared into the fire, "Voldemort is still dead."

Silence fell over the two as they stared into the fire.

"I'm…" Draco's voice cracked. Clearly annoyed at himself, he cleared his voice. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"I'm sure they're in a better place now." Hermione started to rise from the couch, feeling hollow and drained, "and thank you, Malfoy, for being understanding up in the astronomy tower. Goodnight."

Hermione made her way to her room where she promptly flopped onto her bed facedown. She was forgetting something. Something Dumbledore had given her when he broke the news of her parent's death.

"Damn't. The letter." Hermione grabbed her wand laying on her bed stand, "Accio letter."

Draco watched Hermione leave the common room before pulling out the letter he had found clutched tightly in her hand. Opening it, he quickly scanned the words. He barely finished reading the letter before it shot out of hand and zoomed into Hermione's room.

"Poor Hermione." He whispered before he rose from the couch and went to his own room for some much needed sleep.

Should she read the letter now? She stared at the stamped crest of the Ministry of Magic. She was exhausted. She didn't know if she would be able to handle any more pain.

"There's time enough to read it tomorrow." She whispered to herself as she drifted off into oblivion.

From the look of things, Harry and Ron were both sound asleep, conked out from all the fun and excitement, not to mention the firewhiskey, from the Halloween Ball. A hand swept over the vision in the silver bowl, causing the water within to ripple, distorting the image.

"Are you ready, cousin?" a girl with hazel eyes questioned, her gaze never leaving the image of the two sleeping boys.

"Aren't I always?" a different girl, one with the green eyes, smirked as she got comfortable on her bed. Methodically, she slowed her breathing.

Hazel eyes started chanting in a low voice. Immediately, the image in the silver bowl centered on Harry's sleeping face. The longer she chanted, the darker the image became, until all that was visible was swirling darkness. Silently, Harry's figure shimmered into view.

Hazel eyes gave a wicked grin as she held one hand palm down over the silver bowl, while the other hand was palm down over her cousin's face. Confidently, she chanted one last phrase before letting her hands drop into her lap.

Sighing contently, she peered into the bowl.

"Let the dreaming begin."

Harry didn't know where he was. One moment he was having tea with the Easter Bunny and a pirate, the next, everything started to melt away. Suffocating darkness swirled around him, smothering each breath with it's wicked intent.

"Hello?" his voice sounded strangely muffled, "Ron? Hermione? Anyone out there?" This was definitely strange. But it all seemed so familiar somehow. As if he had been here before.

A light breeze ruffled his hair, and he caught a whiff of something. It was musky and rich; it was Vivien's scent. 

"Vivien?" Harry questioned, turning round and round, desperate to find something familiar and tangible. There was small twinkle of green in the distance, but before he could make a move towards that prick of light, Vivien stood in front of him.

"Harry." Her sultry voice caressed his senses as she locked her hands around his neck, bringing him in for an intoxicating kiss. Running her hands through his hair, she asked, "Why do you defend Hermione when she hurts me?"

"Wh…what?" Harry was reeling from the kiss, wanting more. "What are you talking about? What about Hermione?" His mind felt sluggish. Why was it so hard to think?

"You know that Lorelei is my cousin. When Hermione hurts her, she hurts me. Why do you defend someone who would hurt me? Am I not good enough to you?"

"Hermione didn't hurt her on purpose. It was an accident." A bed appeared behind Harry as he stepped back from her. He sat, shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, trying to make sense of what Vivien was saying.

She sat next to him on the black silk sheets of the bed, purring as she cuddled. Unbidden, the image of Hermione accidentally bumping into Lorelei started being reenacted in front of Harry, playing over and over again.

"What is going on?" Harry questioned.

Vivien started to kiss his neck. Distracted by her ministrations, Harry never noticed the tiny changes in each reenactment of Hermione's accidental push, transforming it into a shove of malicious intent.

Vivien smiled slyly into Harry's neck as she glanced at the newly revised version of tonight's events. She paused in her unbuttoning of his shirt to kneel behind him. Her lips caressed his ear as she whispered one word. "Look."

Harry watched for a few moments and frowned. Something wasn't right about this picture. What was it? His mind was feeling even more sluggish then before, and the feeling of Vivien rubbing against his back hindered his judgment.

Vivien saw the frown on his face. Acting quickly, she straddled him and started kissing his face. "This," she caressed his exposed chest, "is what happened tonight," she breathed into his ear, "Isn't it?"

"I'm not sure," Harry groaned as he felt her bite down on his earlobe.

"This is what happened tonight, isn't it?" she repeated, her words punctuated with kisses placed on his neck.

"Yes," Harry agreed, desperate to have her mouth on his. "Yes, that's what happened tonight. Now stop teasing and kiss me properly!"

Vivien gave a throaty chuckle of triumph before Harry twisted her around, laying her atop the bed. He was too busy enjoying the effect Vivien had on him to notice the altered image glowing bright green before it melted into a green fog that promptly wrapped itself around him, seeping slowly into him with every breath he took.


End file.
